The Natalie Warren Bryant Cancer Center (NWBCC) is a currently funded Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) which is a physical and administrative component of Saint Francis Hospital in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Saint Francis Hospital is a 750 bed non-profit teaching hospital serving the 1.6 million residents of Northeastern Oklahoma and portions of Kansas, Missouri, and Arkansas. The NWBCC is the largest provider of cancer care in the area and registers approximately 1,500 new cancer patients annually. The program has enjoyed a thirteen year relationship with ECOG with an average patient accrual of 90-100 per year. As a result of CCOP funding, affiliations have also been established with M.D. Anderson and NSABP. The NWBCC CCOP is now applying for continuation as a dual component program consisting of NWBCC/Saint Francis and Cancer Care Associates, near the hospital campus. Cancer Care Associates are the core investigators responsible for cancer program development for the past eleven years. Two NWBCC ECOG affiliates, Hillcrest Medical Center and Tulsa Regional Medical Center (formerly Oklahoma Osteopathic Hospital) have been added, bringing to the NWBCC-CCOP true city-wide participation in NCI-approved clinical trials and cancer control projects with anticipated accrual of 172 patients to the treatment protocols and 557 to cancer control studies. Analysis of patient logs has shown that the NWBCC-CCOP places 40% of eligible new patients on NCI-approved trials, in addition to accrual to our own in-house investigations.